Chocolate Lovers And Gamers
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: Two girls get kidnapped by a certain sexy blonde and hot red head, What will they do when they wake up in seperate rooms alone with them?..why were they kidnapped in the first place? MattxOC MelloxOC..Please Enjoy!..not the best at summarys..
1. Kidnapped?

**(A/N) Please forgive me!! this is my..I think eleventh story!! and my third Death note one...sorry my readers!! but let me tell you I have seven days a week to write so I should update my stories quite often!! Well ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote just Akime and Mae!**

**Mae Ishida- Shocking blue eyes with black hair with red strikes that reaches her mid-back, Her height is about 5'5 and she has quite the big breast ..D cup.. She's eighteen..She is shy, hard to get mad and she forgives easily...can beat anyone at any game**

**Akime Yukido- Bright green eyes with black hair that reaches her shoulders and has bright blue strikes, Her height is about 5'3 and her breast is not as big as Mae's but she's a C cup...her age is seventeen..She is not shy, gets mad easily and when you do something to get her pissed..she won't forgive so easily...goes crazy over nutty chocolate**

**...**

"WHAT?!" Yelled the two girls as they stared at the four men in black that had gathered around them while they went to buy some personal stuff.

"You heard us!" Yelled a ugly big man, The two girls cringed at the sight of him '_Eeewwww! he's ugly' _The two girls thought at the same time, One of the men grabbed one of the girls wrist "Come on, They want you two!" He yelled pulling her.

"OWWW!!! Fucking let me go you piece of shi-" A hand was placed over her mouth, The other girl started to hit the man "Let her go!!" The other yelled but someone wrapped arms around her waist and thrown her over their shoulder.

The other girl bit the man's hand and elbowed him with her other arm when he let go of her, She ran to her cousin that was thrashing about slapping the man that was carrying her "LET HER GO!!!" Screamed the girl that had bit the man then she jumped on the man that carried her cousin.

"Get Her Off Me!!!" He yelled and the other two went over and tried prying the mad girl off the man, After a few tries they got her off "Plan B!" The one that got bit yelled, The man with a girl slung over his shoulder got out a napkin, One holding the mad one back got out a napkin as well.

They put it over the screaming girls mouths, They forced their eyes open as long as possible but soon they were asleep.

The men sighed "Damn girl bit me" Said the one rubbing his now bleeding hand, Two of the other men laughed "Well I was attacked by both of them" The big one sighed and started walking off towards their HQ.

**...Later...**

One girl started wake up and noticed she was laying on something soft, She opened her eyes but quickly shut them as there was bright light then reopened them trying to get used to the light.

"What the..." She let out as she looked around the room, She was laying on a bed '_That would explain why it was soft' _She looked at the brown carpet then looked at the redish colored walls '_Almost looks pink..hehehehe' _She smiled and looked around at the other then something caught her eye.

Someone sitting at a desk infront of a computer screen, She furrowed her brows at the red hair "Wh-Who are you?" She asked which seemed to startle the person, They turned their computer chair around to look at the girl "I see your up" She blushed at his face..he was smiling and wore orange tented goggles.

"Y-Yea" See found herself stuttering at his..body..She couldn't help but let her eyes roam his body..he wore a black and white striped long sleeved shirt with weird looking pants and he wore black boots.

"What is your name?" He asked as he stood up and walked to stand by the bed, She blushed worse and tried to keep from looking like a stupid shy little girl "I'm Ma-Mae" She replied and he smiled "I'm Matt" He said pointing at himself, She smiled and looked around the room then realized that her and her younger cousin was kidnapped.

"Where am I?" She asked looking back up at him, He sighed and scratched the back of his neck "Well...we kidnapped you" He said and Mae threw the covers off herself and jumped outta bed, Not noticing the breeze she felt and ran over to the door that was locked.

"Where's my cousin?!" Mae said panickly looking at Matt, She was confused that he wore a sly smirk "What?" She asked then he jumped and looked away with a blush "Your..clothes" He said and Mae looked down at herself, She squeaked and blushed.

"What..did you do with my..clothes?" She asked covering herself the best she could..all she had on was her black panties and her black bra, Matt just turned around and walked to a big dresser and pulled out a shirt just like his.

"This will have to do..you can't have your clothes back" He said while handing her the shirt "It's the biggest one I have" He said and she took it, She studied it then slipped it over her head "It's like one of my night shirts" She said as she looked down at it, It showed off her panties just alittle bit.

She raised her arms like she was stretching and it showed half of her belly off, She put her arms down and pulled it as far down as possible "Hmm..Matt" She said as she looked up at him, He was dead staring at her thinking of her in a..sexual way.

"Matt?" She asked blushing as she noticed him looking at her up and down with a smirk, He shook his head and smiled a nice normal smile "Yes?" He asked with his brows raised, Mae turned slightly and rubbed her arm nervously.

"Why did you kidnap us?" She asked and Matt sighed, He walked over and sat on the bed then he patted it for her to sit next to him "I won't bite..hard" Matt smiled at her and she figured he wasn't all that bad so she slowly walked over there forcing her legs to move..a part of her wanted to run and find her cousin then escape this place but..a part of her wanted to sit next to him..next to this hot man.

when she sat down a foot away from him he began "We have been watching you two.." He looked at her confused face "..and we saw that you have some..talents" He said then she had a question "Talents..what do you mean?" She asked looking up at him, He sighed and looked away.

"Like that time on the..bus" She froze and the flash back started

**...Flash Back...**

_"Mae, What're we getting?" Mae's younger cousin, Akime asked "We have to get some food and some body wash..plus more chocolate..since you ate it all" Mae replied looking over at the girl sitting next to her in the bus seat, Akime smiled "Sorry but I love nutty chocolate..I heard that..Guitar Hero AreoSmith is out" She said and Mae gasped._

_"Really?" She asked shocked and Akime nodded, The bus made a stop and a man in a gray hoodie got on "Hey, Mae" Akime whispered and Mae nodded "I know ..he doesn't look..right..he's shaking and has his hands stuck in his hoodie pocket" Mae said and Akime nodded "What should we do?" She asked and Mae narrowed her eyes slightly while in thought._

_"Okay if anything happens..I want you to start crying then.." Mae figured out the whole plan and Akime nodded taking in every word, After a few minutes..what they thought would happen came true._

_"HANDS UP!!!" He yelled as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at the driver's head, Everyone gasped and the man pressed it more up against the older man's head._

_"I Said Hands Up!!" He yelled and everyone raised p their including Mae..Akime started to cry "Who's that?!" He asked as he pulled the from the driver pointing it at everyone, He stopped when he saw Akime crying covering her face._

_"Yo!! Stop It!!" He yelled but she didn't stop, He walked over to her and grabbed her hair "I Said Stop Crying Bitch!!!" He yelled but still she didn't stop, He made her stand up outta the seat..he placed the gun on the side of her head._

_"SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!" He yelled but she didn't stop crying "No Stop Mister Please!!!" Mae screamed scooting closer to them reaching for Akime, He jerked the younger girls head making her let out a whimper "YO!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" He yelled and Mae cowered._

_"Do whatever you want to me just don't hurt my little sister" She said with tears in her eyes, The man watched angrily as Mae started to cry "Yo bitches are annoying!!" He yelled pointing at gun at Mae, Akime and Mae smirked 'Sucker' they thought._

_"NO Please Mister!!" Akime yelled and when he started to point the gun at her..Mae 'accidently' dropped her purse but when she went to grab it the man pointed the gun at her "Yo Bitch! Sit still!! Or I'll Blow Your Fucking Brains Out!!!" He yelled and she shakily pulled her hand back, He picked it up and opened it._

_He threw the purse down and pointed his gun at Mae "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SHIT?! JUST SOME FUCKING LIP GLOSS?! WHERE'S THE FUCKING MONEY?! YO WHORE!!!" He was about to pull the trigger then it was kicked outta his hand, He looked down at the girl he did have up by the hair...but all he held was alittle girl's fuzzy stuffed dog's tail._

_"What the.." He was punched in the stomach then when he bent over holding his now sore stomach, Mae took her foot and slammed it right in his face..He fell backwards with his nose bleeding and some teeth busted out._

_"He should've watched me instead of worrying about what was in your purse" Akime said as she stepped over the man, Mae nodded grabbing her purse back "Disgusting" They both said as they walked up to the bus driver._

_"Could you please stop here?" Mae asked politely and the elderly man nodded still shocked at what just happened, He stopped the bus and opened the doors Mae went out first and before Akime completely walked off she turned around and smiled big "Don't worry about him,He'll be out for a few hours" She turned and walked off._

_Two men in black suits watched amazed by what they just did..they knocked him out..they knew what he was going to do by just looking at him...The one that cried got loose without the man even noticing..That one girl was the one who planned it all out..These girls are..amazing._

**...End Of Flash Back...**

"You've..been spying on us?" Mae asked as she shook her head of the memory, Matt chuckled nervously "Yea..kinda" He replied and she gasped which made him look at her "When I was in the shower I thought I saw something funny..like a camera hole! Your a peeping tom!!" She yelled scooting away from him, He shook his head.

"No I'm Not!! I just..uh..." He trailed off thinking of something to say "..I needed to see if you had any scars or birth marks!!" He yelled waving his hands in the air defensively, Mae narrowed her eyes slightly then looked away blushing madly.

"Did you find any?" She asked and he coughed "Uhm...that small heart shaped birthmark...on your inner thi-" She stopped him by slapping her hand over his mouth "Okay you don't have to say anymore!" She said with eyes wide and still blushing, He looked at her hand then looked up at her arms and started to stare at her breast as her bra was visable through the big neck hole of the shirt.

She noticed this and moved her hand taking her arms covering her chest "Your a pervert.." She mumbled looking away blush growing darker, Matt shook his head "Sorry..but I can't help it" He said which made Mae look at him, He smirked and got a hungry look in his eyes '_The last time I saw that look I was almost raped by my land lord' _Mae blushed but she wasn't scared at all.

**...Meanwhile...**

The other girl woke up and felt her on something really soft, She sighed happily and snuggled into the feather pillow more.."MAE!!!" She screamed as she sat up quickly when she finally remembered what happened, She looked around the room..The carpet was a bark blue color and the walls were silver.

"What The Hell?!" She flinched at the voice then got mad "HEY TELL ME WHERE THE FU-" She stopped when she saw who is was...it was this blond wearing black..one of her favorite colors..she didn't know for sure if it was a man or woman..but for somereason she..had this strange feeling.

"Stop Yelling!!" The girlie yet boyish looking person yelled glaring heavily at her, She watched the person sit down on a black chair "Are you a boy or girl?" She asked..it was killing her to know, The person started to drink beer but when they heard the girl ask that question they spat it out onto the floor.

"I'M A MAN!!!" He yelled glaring daggers at her and she laughed "You seriously look like a woman" She said without stopping her laughter, The man glared at her getting out a chocolate bar.

"You look like a ugly little girl" He said as he took a bite..Akime's eyes widen "I'M NOT LITTLE!!!" She screamed jumping off the bed running towards Mello, She jumped in his lap and pointed a finger in his face.

"I'm not little.." She growled and he glared at her "Get off me" He growled and she smirked "Okay" She said as she got outta his lap and went back to the bed..she thought she felt something while she was sitting in his lap..and it felt good..but her addiction to something overpowered that feeling..at the moment.

"Now Akime, Stay quiet while I eat my choc-" He looked in his hand where his chocolate bar was, He then started to breath hard trying to calm down..He heard humming..when he looked up he froze.

"Yummy!" Akime squealed as she put the last bit of chocolate in her mouth, Mello stood up and walked over to her "Hand over my chocolate...you bitch" He said low and angrily, Akime held out her hands "Sorry, All gone" She said and giggled at his obviously shocked,mad and sad face.

"That was mine!!" He yelled raising up his hand wanting to slap her but..when he was something at the corner of her mouth..he smirked _'All gone hmm?' _Akime furrowed her brows at the way he looked at her lips.._'Uh-oh..I have a bad feeling..' _She thought as he leaned closer to her.

**...**

**(A/N) HA!! Matt's a perv!! and Mello's as mean as ever! but what will happen next Chap?**

**Britt: Review and wait for next chappy!!! Should she put some hot lemons in next chap or what?! It's up to the readers!!**


	2. Kisses and Boners?

**(A/N) Ello All!! Thanks for waiting and the good reviews..hehehe..I have some stuff thought up..plus..I'm not for sure if Matt's eyes are green..but I've read some stories they were so..forgive if they aren't green.**

**Britt: YIPEE!!! Me Nor Stacy Owns Deathnote!!**

**...**

Mae stared into his green eyes as the orange tent of his goggles faded abit, She sat still..it was like this man put a spell on her..He leaned forward towards her "Uhmm..." Mae was blushing still looking into his eyes..those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Just relax" Matt whispered and paused for a brief moment an inch from her face, His lips brushed up against hers a few times..teasing her..then his lips met hers completely.

She gasped when his lips fully covered hers and forced her lips to move with his, After a few seconds she started getting his rythm..When his teeth bit into her lower lip slightly begging for entrance, She parted her lips and felt as his tongue entered into her mouth.

She tasted cigarette smoke that she had grown up with and Matt tasted the sweet taste of candie canes, Matt pulled back from the kiss letting them catch their breath "Candie canes?" Matt asked with a smirk and a brow raised, Her eyes were half lidded.._'Oh My..he's a good kisser..whoa..I mean his eyes alone.. how do I say it...turned me on?' _She smiled as she thought an her lips still tingled from the contact of her's a hot stranger's lips.

"Mae.." Matt smirked as he saw her bring her fingers to her lips, He watched her jump when there was a bang..He stood up _'Great timing..' _He thought as he ran over to the door "Matt?!" Mae asked as she realized what the noise was, He held up his gloved hand "Stay here, I'll be back" He said as he walked out.

Mae looked from the closed door _'I hope Matt will be alright..I hope that didn't have anything to do with my cousin..wait a minute!!..I could go find her and escape this place!! If I want to do it anytime soon now's the time!' _Mae stood up and walked over to the door but as she grabbed the door nob..something on a table caught her eye.

She eyes it and looked at the door nob.._'A little peek wouldn't hurt..' _She snuck over to the thing...

**...Akime...**

Akime watched as Mello bent down only an inch from her face, She wanted to yell at him and slap him but..she couldn't move..her body didn't want to listen to her.

She gasped when she felt lips on hers, Mello licked and sucked at her lips savoring the chocolate taste they held..She was frozen still letting her mind process everything..her stomach was tingling from his lips alone.

Mello raised his hand and laid it on her right cheek causing her to flinch, Mello smirked and bit her lower lip roughly making her squeak..He took his chance and parted her lips and slid his tongue in tasting the chocolate right away "Whoa!" Akime yelled tearing from the kiss when she got alittle sense back into her.

"What?" Mello asked alittle annoyed by the fact that she tore from the kiss that he was enjoying, She smiled at him "I don't even know your name" She said and he smirked "Mello" He replied then crashed his lips on hers, When she felt his gloved hands at her sides that's when she noticed the draft.

Mello tore his lips from hers and started kissing and sucking her neck..turning her on, She glanced down and noticed she was only in her purple laced panties and bra _'Where the hell is my clothes?' _She threw her head back as Mello found the spot on her neck that made her moan _'Damn! Not like I'll be needing them!' _She grabbed his blond hair and laid back letting him climb ontop of her still nibbling on her neck causing her to gasp and moan.

"Me-Mello!" Akime gasped as he bit hard onto her neck, He smirked as pulled up to her lips again tasting the chocolate _'It's been long enough' _Both thought and Akime wrapped her legs around his waist..the thought of having sex with a sexy stranger..turn her on even more.

She moaned when she felt something hard rub against her leg, Mello had a hard time not letting out a moan himself..as she started rubbing against him..but when he was about to take off his black leather pants there was a bang.

"Mello!" Akime gasped as she tightened her legs around Mello, He had to hold back himself when he felt something warm through his pants "Damnit" Mello cursed as he pulled back abit, Akime loosened her legs and watched as Mello stood up straight looking down at her.

_'DAMNIT!! WHAT IN THE HELL IS MATT DOING?!?!' _Mello was pissed..there was a hot girl laying on his bed wanting him!..Someone was going to get their ass kicked for sure, He walked over to the door "We'll resume this when I get back" He said as he stepped out and closed the door..but unlike Matt..he locked it from the outside.

_'.Hell...'_Akime was confused..one minute she's horny wanting a stranger to ravish her then the next she's sitting on a bed all alone.._'Damnit..He locked the door too..So I won't beable to find Mae and get away from this place..' _She stood up and figured that while she waited..she would entertain herself, She walked over to a table and gasped at the thing she saw...

**...Meanwhile...**

"What happened?" Matt asked as he walked into the HQ's living room, All the men stopped and something was tossed aside "Matt! Uhmm..nothing!" Replied one of the men, Matt eyed them and sighed "Whatever but if Mel-" He was cut off as someone stormed into the room totally pissed off.

"Nevermind" Matt took out a cigarette and closed his eyes as he lit it, Mello glared at everyone "WHAT IN THE FUCK DID YOU IDIOTS DO?!?!" He yelled his blue eyes burning with anger, Matt sighed but when he opened his eyes..he started laughing.

"Matt?!" Mello looked over at his friend hunched over laughing, Matt looked up and regained his composure "Someone seems happy" He said taking a draw of his cigarette, Mello looked down..and it was obvious that he had a..boner.

"Shut Up!!" He yelled then smirked "Looks like someone else is happy too" He said and the red head jumped and when he looked down he blushed slightly "Hey! Mine's not that visable..You wear that leather and we can see everything!" He yelled trying to hide the fact that he himself also had a boner.

"Yes.." The men were trying to sneak into another room but sadly..Mello noticed them "HEY!! What happened earlier?!" He asked not embarrassed like Matt was about his..erection, The men jumped and then pointed at a single man "Dex fired his gun!" They yelled making the young brown haired man jump.

"It was an accident, Sir!" He yelled waving his hands in the air, Mello glared at him..normally he would blow the persons brains out if he interrupted him while he was doing something he enjoyed..but he just settled with a "Do That Again, I'll Kill All Of You!!" He yelled as he walked back towards his room, Matt sighed once again and looked over at the men.

"What?" Matt asked as the men smirked at him, He was getting confused _'Why are they smirking?..Mello just threatened them..'_The men chuckled "I understand Mello doing something..but you?" A man named Mike said and Matt blushed slightly "Don't do that again.." He said as he walked back towards his room..he heard some 'woots' as he walked the way.

**...**

**(A/N) Sorry for the late update!! I made this story for my cousin so she could have lemons with Mello..and me with Matt!! YAY!!! So there should be lemon(s) is next chappy!! ^^ Sorry if this one is so short!**

**Britt: So keep waiting!! Remember if you were expecting a story and alot of chapters before a lemon..then sorry to dissappoint you ^^ But she wrote this just for lemons!! So If you all like it THANK YOU!! If not oh well..Please Review!!**


End file.
